battlecampfandomcom-20200213-history
Reeking Havoc
Reeking Havoc is the name of the first Raid Event in Battle Camp. During this Raid Event players fend off PETA Pan and Wendy. Story Peta Pan and Wendy say we’re spoiling this natural, untouched paradise. They've made a base in River Crossing where they conspire to poison people and drive them off the island. And we can’t stop Peta Pan because he has the ultimate protection: raw stink. He won’t pollute bathwater, so his stench makes even our toughest Rangers weep into their hankies. Luckily, monsters have stolen the Baking Soda from Wendy's bakery. Battle monsters to gather as much of that Baking Soda as you can to absorb that stink shield, defeat Peta Pan and save the Outsiders. Dialog PETA PAN: This island was once a paradise, pristine, untouched. And then we Outsiders came, with our trash and our footprints and now look at it! IT’S A POLLUTED WASTELAND! WENDY: And we’re going to save it, sir. I’m lacing all of my tasty treats with that poison you’re making from 100% all natural ingredients. That’ll take care of the rotten Outsiders. PETA PAN: And there’s more poison where that came from. It’s not like anyone can stop me. They can’t even get near me. They can’t stand the smell! PETA PAN: I don’t use their animal-tested soaps or pollute their bathwater, so I am shielded in the sweet aroma of nature and dirt and that black stuff I was rolling in yesterday! WENDY: Even the monsters are being corrupted by Outsider fussiness. They’re covering themselves in Baking Soda to block your smell. WENDY: But I’ve been gathering up that Baking Soda for my poisoned... hey... wait... uh oh... PETA PAN: What? WENDY: SOMEBODY STOLE ALL MY BAKING SODA! Oh, when I find out who did that, they’re going to wish I had poisoned them! WILD CHILD: Psst, I saw the whole thing. Monsters ran off with Wendy’s Baking Soda. If you gathered it up, you could absorb Peta Pan’s forcefield of funk and boot HIM off the island. Rules 1. Trophies determine your rewards. Earn trophies by defeating Peta Pan or by donating Event Tokens to Wild Child. 2. Peta Pan is the best source of trophies. But he is surrounded by a stink shield. Donate Baking Soda with your Troop to absorb it. Then raid against him to stop him from poisoning people. When he’s enraged, he’ll do increased damage, but reward double trophies. 3. Wendy is mad that monsters keep stealing her Baking Soda and she’ll lash out at anyone. Defend yourself against her fury to earn Baking Soda and Event Tokens. 4. Occasionally, your efforts to save the island may be intruded upon by Mortimer. He’ll only be around for a short time, but battling him will earn you bonus trophies. 5. Trade Event Tokens to Wild Child for trophies and other rewards. The more you trade, the more you get. 6. Event Monsters do bonus damage to Peta Pan and Wendy. The Event Grab can help in the event. NPCs Peta Pan has four different NPCs that show up in the zone. *PETA Pan - Raid Boss *Wendy - Individual Boss *Mortimer - Random Enemy *Wild Child - Ranger/Trader Event Monsters Pigrate 150% bonus against Peta Pan. 300% bonus if evolved. Jollydon 250% bonus against Peta Pan. 600% bonus if evolved. Roguetorch 400% bonus against Peta Pan. 900% bonus if evolved. Crossbones 600% bonus against Peta Pan. 1200% bonus if evolved. Category:Event Category:Gameplay